Abstract Human Kaposi's sarcoma-associated herpesvirus (KSHV) is an etiologic agent of Kaposi's Sarcoma (KS), primary effusion lymphoma and multicentric Castleman's disease. KS is the most frequent cancer in AIDS patients and other immunocompromised individuals. The International Workshop on KSHV and Related Agents has become the premier forum for the exchange of the most recent advances in KSHV and related viruses. This principal objective of this workshop is to provide a scientific forum for the dissemination and exchange of new research findings, ideas and directions by an international group of scientists whose research focuses on the study of KSHV and related gamma herpesviruses. After the 18th International Workshop on KSHV and Related Agents in Miami last year, we will host the 19th Workshop in University of Southern California, July 19-22, 2016, Los Angeles, CA. The University of Southern California is one of the leading private universities worldwide and bestows with ample diversity in student learning environment, basic and translational research. The scientific committee will consist of international experts and leaders in the field from USA, Canada, Europe, Asia, South America and Australia. According to last year's attendance, we are expecting approximately 200 researchers that are from ~20 countries to attend this meeting. The meeting will run for four days and will cover multiple aspects of KSHV and related agents, including molecular biology, molecular mechanisms of tumourigenesis, immunity, immune evasion, epidemiology, antivirals and pathology. This meeting will provide an efficient and cost- effective platform that fosters scientific excellence and nurtures collaborative research among international research groups. Ultimately, our understanding and knowledge in KSHV and related viruses will enable prominent modalities that effectively treat KSHV-associated malignancies and other diseases alike.